


Caught Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family Drama, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: Neal's father suspects that Neal and Peter have a sexual relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S4, E10-16 (Some divergence from canon)

Neal hung up from speaking to Peter on the phone and faced the man he knew as Sam who was sitting on his terrace. He asked emotionally, "Why didn't you tell me?"

When Sam raised a questioning brow, Neal clarified, "That you are my dad."

He listened warily to his father explain why he had left his family behind when Neal was a small child. Suddenly, Peter burst in, gun drawn, and exclaimed, "Neal! Are you all right?"

Neal calmed him and Peter put his gun away, still frowning at James Bennett. Sam hastily made excuses and slipped out the door, leaving Neal emotionally confused and upset.

"Are you okay, Neal?" checked Peter solicitously.

"No," Neal replied tearfully. He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Peter urged, "Come here" and Neal moved slowly into his open arms. He rested his head on Peter's strong shoulder and took a deep breath. Peter was relieved to feel some of the tension drain from Neal's body as he sagged against him.

Neal sought Peter's lips urgently and Peter gradually took control over their kiss to reassure Neal that he was there for him. Neal sighed, "I'm so confused."

"I bet you haven't eaten anything, have you?"'questioned Peter. "Come on, let's rustle up a couple of omelets."

"To tell the truth, I would rather have a drink," Neal responded. He moved to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey.

Peter cautioned, "Alright, but not on an empty stomach, okay?"

Neal poured drinks for both of them anyway, but he cooperated in making the omelets. As he picked at his food, he told Peter, "I'm glad you're here. Can you stay tonight?"

Peter smiled, "Let me call El and check in." 

Neal listened abstractly as he heard Peter say, "Yeah, okay. I will. I promise. I know. Good night, Hon."

Neal's thoughts had returned to the revelation that Sam Phelps was really his father, James Bennett. There was so much he didn't understand. Even with the DNA test, Neal remained angry, fearful, and suspicious. At the same time, he felt overwhelmed by the idea that he was finally meeting his dad after so many years.

He asked, "Peter, do you believe him? Do you think he was framed? Could I have been wrong all these years, believing he was a murderer?"

"I don't know," admitted Peter judiciously. "I suppose it could be true, but I'm not convinced. I need to see more evidence."

"I don't feel anything for him," Neal mused. "Shouldn't I recognize my own father?"

"How could you?" reasoned Peter. "Give it a little time."

Neal finished his drink and poured another one, but Peter warned, "No, Neal. That's not the answer. We need you to be sharp to deal with this."

Neal took a big gulp before setting his glass down. He grinned, "Okay, but not tonight." 

Peter embraced him and assured, "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out together."

As he relaxed against him, Neal wondered, "What about us, Peter?"

Peter frowned, "Well, I don't think we need to worry about that just yet. Why don't you get ready for bed now?"

"Okay," Neal agreed cooperatively, "but you have to admit the situation is complicated."

Peter sighed, "It always is with you, Neal."

When they were lying comfortably in bed with the lights out, both men were still for a little while, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Peter pulled Neal into a deep kiss and stroked his back. He felt Neal's desire rise against him. He whispered, "I'll take care of you."

As he began nipping at Peter's neck, Neal replied languorously, "You always do."

After they made love, both men lay back on their pillows. Peter inquired, "Think you can sleep now?"

Neal sighed, "I don't know. Peter, I wonder what he will think about us, about our relationship."

"He doesn't have to know unless you want him to," pointed out Peter.

"Would you mind if he knew?" wondered Neal.

"Not really. That's your decision," Peter mused. "It might be better not to let him get too close right away."

"Agreed. Come on, let's try to get some sleep," Neal suggested as he rolled over to cuddle up to Peter again.

In the morning, Mozzie came bounding through the door without knocking. As soon as he saw Peter there, he backed up toward the door and said in an exaggerated accent, "Excuse-moi."

Neal chuckled, "Come on in, Mozz. I have some news for you. Peter was just leaving anyway."

Mozzie's eyes grew wide as Neal related the news from the night before. He questioned in disbelief, "He's your father? Really? What was his reaction when you confronted him? What is your reaction, Neal?"

"I don't know," Neal admitted. "It's weird. He lied to me, Mozzie. Maybe he was just using me."

"Or maybe he wanted to get to know his son," Mozz contradicted. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Neal shrugged, "I don't know. He can't just waltz back into my life now after all this time."

Mozzie reminded, "I'm an orphan. I will never know my father. At least you have a chance, Neal."

Yeah, okay," Neal conceded. "Maybe you're right."

When Peter and Neal checked out James's story about a treacherous bootlegging family, they studied the profile of Dennis Flynn. Among his other nasty characteristics, they noticed a mention that the criminal was a virulent racist.

Later, Peter brought that up as James coached him on his history with Flynn's father so Peter could trap Dennis undercover as a buyer of counterfeit whiskey. James laughed harshly, "Yeah, he hated niggers and spics. He hated fags most of all. Of course, we all did."

Peter shot a calming glance at Neal, signaling him to remain silent. He commented neutrally, "Time's have changed."

James shrugged, "If you say so" and let it go at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal emerged from a cab, painfully hungover from tasting the whisky he made with Mozzie the night before. He insisted that he didn't want to see his father anymore and asked Peter to listen to the rest of James's story.

It was Elizabeth's idea to invite them both for dinner in the Burkes' home. As they listened to James tell his story, Neal and Peter found themselves drawn in.

After James left, Peter asked seriously, "Do you believe him?" 

"I want to," Neal admitted, "but I need to see some evidence.

Peter wrapped an arm around his shoulders and worried, "Neal, are you going to be okay tonight?"

Neal gave him a weak smile and answered, "Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow."

Peter assured, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out together."

After Neal gave him a quick kiss and left, Elizabeth asked Peter, "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Hon," Peter responded. "I just don't want Neal to get hurt."

Elizabeth slid her arms around her husband's waist and reminded, "And I don't want you to get hurt, Peter Burke."

Peter confessed, "Neal is worried about what James will think about Neal's relationship with me."

"For good reason," El warned. "He might be jealous of you for being so close to his son, even if he doesn't know that sex is involved."

"Yeah, I know, Hon. There aren't a lot of people as understanding as you are," Peter responded. "I suggested to Neal that we not disclose that yet. I mean we really don't know much of anything about James Bennett."

"Why don't you leave it up to Neal then?" suggested El. "He's the one who is likely to get hurt."

"Yeah, and just in case, I'm going to suspend our sexual activity for awhile," Peter agreed.

"But not with me, I hope," teased El. Peter's eager kiss was her answer.

After they arrested Dennis Flynn, however, Peter changed his mind. He grabbed Neal as soon as they got to June's house. He pinned Neal against the wall and growled, "What have I told you about taking foolish risks instead of sticking to the plan?"

Neal protested, "But I found the gun, the evidence we needed to get my dad out of trouble! Peter, he was telling the truth!"

Peter turned Neal so his face was to the wall and bit the base of his neck. He growled, "I don't care. You know the rules. Drop your pants."

Neal gave a little whine and complied with the order. He pressed his cheek against the wall and waited for Peter to deliver a sharp slap to his ass. As soon as he felt the burn, his cock stiffened and he was flooded with desire.

Peter spanked Neal's ass a few more times while he scolded him about not following their careful plans and putting himself in danger. He was breathing hard as he reached down to lower his own trousers and stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes in the process. 

"Stay just where you are," Peter instructed and Neal did not object. Peter hurriedly retrieved a condom and some lube. He pressed up against Neal and kissed his neck where he had bitten him before. He asked quietly, "Are you ready?"

Neal pressed his sore ass back against Peter and moaned, "Oh yes, please Peter."

Peter fingered Neal's hole and applied lube. Then he grasped Neal's hips and plunged into him, causing Neal to gasp. He waited a moment and asked "Okay?"

When Neal nodded, Peter fucked him fast and hard until both men were grunting and panting. Neal suppressed a shout as he came. He ducked his head and pushed back, clamping down around Peter. Peter grunted and reached his own climax.

Peter immediately turned Neal around to face him and kissed his lips passionately. His eyes were soft as he stroked Neal's cheek with his hand. He sighed, "Do you know how much it would hurt me if something happened to you?"

Neal looked down and said softly, "Yeah, I know, Peter. I do. It's just that I had to know about that gun. I'm sorry."

Peter hugged him tightly and kissed him again before pulling his pants back on. Neal went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed again. He was just joining Peter at the kitchen table when there was a knock at the door.

Neal's eyes widened as he discovered that James was there to find out how the sting had gone down. He stammered, "Uh, uh, yeah, come on in."

James took in Neal's wet hair and glanced at Peter sitting at the table. Neal explained quickly, "I just needed to shower and clean up. There was a little scuffle at the end and Mozzie and I were thrown to the floor."

James looked alarmed and directed his attention to Peter as he demanded, "What the hell happened?"

Peter replied in a level tone, "Flynn decided he no longer needed Neal and Mozzie and ordered his men to dispose of them. The two of them thought fast and threw a bottle of whiskey into the fire to repulse the gunmen and I was able to subdue Flynn. My team rushed in and disarmed and cuffed everyone and transported them to prison."

James grinned broadly, "Then you got them! That's terrific!"

Peter wondered if Neal felt hurt that James hadn't expressed any more concern for him, but Neal said simply, "We found the gun in the whiskey box, just as you told us."

James said triumphantly, "Then you know I was telling the truth, right? Now you believe me."

"Yeah, I do," Neal agreed. "I believe you were framed all those years ago. Now you may finally be able to stop running and we can get to know each other."

Peter stood and cleared his throat. "Well, I need to get back to the office. I'll see you tomorrow, Neal."

When he was gone, James looked critically at Neal and wondered, "Is everything all right, Neal?"

Neal answered, "Yeah. It's just been a long day. I guess I'm tired."

James observed, "You and Peter are pretty close, huh? I'm a little disappointed that he didn't protect you from Flynn, but I guess you're all right now."

"But he did protect me," Neal objected. "If Peter hadn't warned us and gone after Flynn, Mozzie and I would be dead."

"I'm glad you're okay," said James. "Listen, I should go. Maybe tomorrow we can go through the box of Ellen's things."

"Maybe," Neal assented and walked his father to the door. Neal closed the door and locked it. He was unnerved by the realization that, if his dad had arrived a little earlier, he would have interrupted the intense sex he had with Peter. Suddenly his life seemed much more complicated.

The next day, when he got to the office, Peter greeted Neal with the news that Dennis Flynn had been killed in transit between prisons and the transfer had been arranged by Senator Pratt. They both agreed that James should go to one of Mozzie's safehouses while they worked the case.

Peter called Neal back into his office and said in a low voice, "That was a close call when he came to see you yesterday, Neal. I think we should stop having sex for the time being."

Neal countered, "But if he's going out of town...?"

Peter smiled affectionately, "Maybe you just need some time to think about everything that has been going on lately. I don't want to get in the way of that."

Neal nodded slowly and went home to tell James that he needed to go into hiding. Of course, James objected, but Neal insisted and finally convinced him.

Before James left, Neal told him emotionally, "I want you to be a part of my life, Dad."

James hugged him and said, "Goodbye, Son. See you soon."

That night Neal lay awake in his bed for a long time. Confused feelings about Peter and his dad swirled around in his head. He finally decided maybe he did need to take a little time to think about things.


	3. Chapter 3

Even after Hughes was forced into early retirement, Peter and Neal were excited to take on a powerful corrupt Senator and his cronies. Then Peter's car crashed and he was injured. His brakes had obviously been tampered with. That changed everything.

At the hospital, all of Elizabeth's repressed resentment of Neal surfaced and she angrily warned him to keep Peter out of the struggle to exonerate his dad. She instructed firmly, "If you have to lie to his face, then you do that!"

Neal reluctantly agreed. He hated to break his policy of never outright lying to Peter, but he understood Elizabeth's fear and frustration. He wished he could keep Peter safe, but he knew Peter would continue to pursue Senator Pratt whether Neal and his father were involved or not.

Nobody told Jones not to keep Peter in the loop, though, so he told him about the key they found in Ellen's box. When Neal lied about finding it, Peter was devastated. He sank down in his bed and told El bitterly, "Neal just lied to me. He didn't even bother to evade the question or mislead me. He outright lied right to my face."

Peter typically pushed his recovery so he could get back to work. He and Jones worked separately to come to the same conclusion about the key that Neal and Mozzie did. It led them to the Empire State Building. They decided it was time to find out how Neal was planning to retrieve the mysterious evidence box.

As their case against the senator fell apart, Pratt gloated. He teased Neal and warned menacingly, "Be careful. I know who you are, Mr. Caffrey." Peter consoled him, but Neal continued to feel guilty about Peter getting hurt, and about deceiving him. He wished he could restore his intimacy with Peter sexually to make up for it, but there was no opportunity.

Peter drew closer to Elizabeth and focused all his amorous attention on her. He planned to take her away for a romantic weekend, but their plans were disrupted by being taken hostage by a couple of star crossed young lovers. After a harrowing captivity, they were saved by Neal's daring creative actions. Elizabeth felt bad that Peter was so upset with Neal and finally she confessed to Peter that she had told Neal to lie to him. 

Neal was grateful to have Sara Ellis come back into his life, even if it was just for a case. As they worked together to solve the theft of a priceless perfume bottle and rescue Peter and Elizabeth, he felt drawn to her sexually and emotionally. He wondered what it would be like to have a happy marriage like Peter's.

Mozzie cautioned Neal, "For people like us, permanence is the one thing that is unattainable."

Neal sighed wistfully, "Yeah, I guess so."

Neal sensed something was bothering Sara until she disclosed that she was expecting to get a promotion that would require her to live in London. They both realized that Neal was firmly tied to New York by his anklet, so they resolved to make the best of the time they had until she left. Sara moved in with Neal until it was time for her transfer.

James Bennett came back from the safehouse and insisted that he be included in the plans to find Ellen's hidden evidence box. In fact, he suggested that they leave Peter and the FBI out of their plan. Neal had just made up with Peter so he didn't agree.

He insisted that they work with Peter and pointed out, "Peter has been more of a father to me than you ever were."

James replied skeptically, "A father? Are you sure that's what your relationship with Peter is?"

Neal asked angrily, "What do you mean by that?"

James replied cagily, "Well, he's really your jailor, but you two are awfully close. Anyone can see how attached to him you are."

Neal waved him off, "Oh, if you're suggesting that I have Stockholm Syndrome, Mozzie has already made that point." He insisted firmly, "We are including Peter in our plans to obtain the box or we're not doing it all."

James put up his hands and conceded, "All right, all right. We'll include Peter."

Neal and Peter took pleasure in deceiving Agent Hughes' suspicious replacement, Amanda Calloway. They worked together with Mozzie and James to find the exact location of the box in the Empire State Building. They were one step away from clearing James and bringing down Terrance Pratt.

They thought they had time to plan until Reese Hughes gave Peter a confidential tip that Agent Calloway knew where the box was and was trying to get it for Senator Pratt. Peter called an emergency meeting so Mozzie, James, and Peter unexpectedly showed up at Neal's place early in the morning. Each one of them expressed surprise when they saw Sara there dressed hastily in a robe.

Neal finally sighed, "I can't believe I have to explain to three grown men what's going on here!"

On the day they were ready to put their plan in action, Neal visited Peter at his home to go over the details one last time. He confided, "I think James might suspect there is something going on between us, Peter. He made some cryptic remarks about how attached I am to you."

Peter frowned, "Well, we haven't given him any reason to be suspicious, have we?"

Neal concluded, "I think he's probably just jealous because I think of you and Elizabeth as family more than I do him."

They reconfirmed their devotion to each other. Peter reached to embrace him, but Elizabeth came down the stairs at that moment and interrupted. Peter promised her that he would be home to take her out to dinner that evening.

While Peter's FBI team worked to slow down Calloway's people, Mozzie and James put their plan into action. In order to get Neal to the top floor of the Empire State Building so he could propose to Sara, Peter agreed to wear Neal's anklet to throw Calloway off the trail. Unfortunately, Peter was caught and stripped of his badge when Senator Pratt exposed him.

When Neal proposed to Sara as part of their plan to get the box, he was flooded with the feeling that he wished it could be real. They sentimentally reminisced and dreamed of an imaginary future together as they drank champagne and waited for the blimp to arrive.

Mozzie's distrust of James led him to deceive James and take the contents of the evidence box. When Neal returned home and retrieved it, he discovered to his disappointment that his father was guilty of murder after all. He felt used and disgusted.

James showed up and didn't see Neal there so he began hastily searching through the box. Neal stepped out of the shadows and confronted him, holding up the incriminating paper. He said bitterly, "If this is what you're looking for, it's not in there."

James was trying to make excuses when Diana Berrigan called Neal and told him that James had shot the Senator and Peter had been arrested for it. Neal angrily demanded, "What did you do, Dad?"

James began backing away, protesting that he could not turn himself in and go back to prison, even if he might be able to get off by claiming self defense. He insisted, "I can't go back to prison."

Neal expressed his outrage, "You cannot let a decent man like Peter take the fall for what you did!"

James questioned bitterly, "Oh? How decent is the man who has been fucking my son?"

Neal stared at him helplessly and James continued, "Yeah, I know about that. That day I knocked on your door to find out how the Flynn operation went down, I had arrived a little before that. Before I knocked, I thought I heard sounds of a scuffle inside, so I slipped around to the patio to look into the windows. Imagine my shock at what I saw."

Neal gasped, "But you didn't say anything."

James explained coolly, "I couldn't. I needed you to help me get the evidence that Ellen gave you."

"You just used me. You never cared anything about me," accused Neal angrily.

"I do care about you. You're my son," corrected James. "Do you think I'm going to risk my life just so that pervert Peter can get off? He'll get off anyway."

Neal rushed forward, threatening, "You can't do this! I love Peter."

James pushed him back, warning, "Don't do anything stupid, Son."

Neal asked bitterly, "Do you want to know why I never created art of my own? It's because I have never really known who I am because of you!"

"Do you think that explains why you're so attracted to Peter? You might want to mention that little fact to Sara in the future - or maybe that's why she left," James said cruelly. "Goodbye, Son."

Neal stood staring down the stairs as his father callously walked away. Neal wished he had never met him and he vowed he would do anything to get Peter out of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV. Some dialog was quoted exactly or paraphrased.


End file.
